loongfandomcom-20200214-history
Mentor Guides
'Mentor and Apprentice' NPC - Mentor Agency Guiding Quest in Heavenly Dragon Castle Mentor and Apprentice Reward explanation Come to see the rewards you two will get? Mentor can exchange 3000 Mentor's Kindness points: *Item: Talent Reset Pill (No level limit) * 1 *Item: Progress Combination Paper 1 * 3 Mentor can exchange 350 Apprentice's score: *Item: Spirit Paper of Ancestors * 3 or Temple Spirit Paper * 2 or Divine Spirit Paper * 1 *Item: Healthy Life (Level 8, 9 and 10) The Mentor will obtain when his/her mentor reaches level: *Exp: 200.000 The Apprentice will obtain when reaches level 50: *Exp: 1,000,000 *Item: Seven Kills Drawing * 10 *Note: For each stage of the quest, otherwise known as "Steps" in the below description, the summoned spirit will increase in terms of health and strength; therefore, making each summon stronger and harder. For every stage or step completed, be sure to keep enough room in your inventory for items, but be sure to keep reserves of HP and MP pills and dust for combat.* ---- 'The 5 Steps Mentor and Apprentice Quest' NPC - Fifth Apprenitice Guo Chen Mentor and Apprentice Quest in Heavenly Dragon Castle 'Step 1: A Master's Effort 1' You and your master need to defeat the Spirit that was summoned to pass the test. NPC - Forth Apprenitice Lian Yue Mentor and Apprentice Quest in Heavenly Dragon Castle Quest Completed: ''Master and Student United I ''Quest Reward: *Mentor's Secret Letter 1 *Production Knowledge It seems you two are prepared for the test. I'll make it harder. Step 2: Master and Student United II You and your master need to defeat the Spirit that I summoned with the charm to pass the test. Get ready to start. NPC - Third Apprentice Yin Chang Mentor and Apprentice Quest in Heavenly Dragon Castle Quest Completed: ''Master and Student United II ''Quest Reward: *Mentor's Secret Letter 2 *Choose one of Level 30/Level 50 Common Soul Spirit ( Ancient Wolf , Ancient Leopard, Ancient Tiger, Ancient Fox) It seems you two were not fazed by the test. I'll make it more difficult. Step 3: Master and Student United III You and your master need to defeat the Spirit that I summoned to pass the test. This time will not be easy. Get ready to start. NPC - Second Apprentice Yan Rui Mentor and Apprentice Quest in Zhoulu Quest Completed: Master and Student United III Quest Reward: *Mentor's Secret Letter 3 *Basic Spirit Rations or High-Grade Spirit Rations Seems you two coorperate perfectly. Now it's my turn. 'Step 4: Master and Student United IV' If you can work together and defeat the Spirit summoned from my charms, you pass the trial. Get ready for the fight! Get ready. Let the game begin. NPC - First Apprentice Yang Kai Mentor and Apprentice Quest in Zhoulu Quest Completed: Master and Student United IV Quest Reward: *Mentor's Secret Letter 4 *Certificate of Spririt It seems that you two didn't get stuck. Now It's my turn. 'Step 5: Master and Student United V' Get ready, let's go. NPC - Master Chen Ying Mentor and Apprentice Quest in Yellow Emperor Castle Quest Completed: Master and Student United V Quest Reward: *Mentor's Secret Book * ---- Mentor's Kindness Points Loong Online Mentor Kindness Points Guide by OneForLyfe The Mentor When player has reached level 50, can become a Mentor by costs 10 gold ''taking a ''Mentor Qualification Quest , and gives player a title as The Mentor . (^_^) Category:Guides